


Caught in the Act

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, almost, and fluff, anyways enjoy, definitely sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Mei really should've known better. How could she hide anything from the great Aleksandra Zaryanova? It all happened so fast, but despite it, she did not regret one second. After all, it was Zarya.





	Caught in the Act

Mei should’ve known better. Of course, she’d locked her door, kept her blanket nearby, and made sure to wear a skirt so that she could easily fold it down if need be. It wasn’t exactly the worst time, but during the middle of the day, someone was bound to come knocking on her door.

The sudden pounding forced an inopportune squeak out of her mouth, and she quickly slapped her hands over it. Mei felt the blush crawl to her cheeks, but quickly forced herself to pull up her panties, lower her shirt, and flop down her skirt. She moved the blanket to cover up where she’d been sitting (even though the area was rather clean) and raced towards the door.

Once seeing who was on the other side, it didn’t make it any easier. And Mei _really_ should’ve known better. She felt her heart race, and her feelings were even more so evident then they had been before. Maybe it was because she’d almost been caught in the act.

“Z-Zarya,” Mei forced out, trying her best to avoid eye contact and yet make it look as though she… wasn’t. If that made _any_ sense. “C-Can I… help you?”

Gosh, this was _so_ awkward.

There was silence for a moment, before the Russian woman finally spoke. “Perhaps, but not this time. I simply came to tell you that Reinhardt has prepared lunch for everyone. I do have to warn you, though, it is a… bit spicy. More than even I would prefer – but I suppose that’s just the way he does things. Anyways, it is up to you. I will probably just have a sandwich later.”

Zarya looked away a few times, thankfully, and Mei could not care why. She did not need to look at her for longer than she had to. She could feel the juices threatening to slide down. She hadn’t been close, so it wasn’t exactly _uncomfortable_ , but it was more than embarrassing. No matter what her decision, she figured now, she was done. Perhaps she _should_ go and eat… it was about that time, anyways.

The next line caught her off guard _entirely_ , and Mei really, _really_ should’ve known better. That silence hadn’t been for nothing – no, not at all. She’d picked it up in Zarya before – her constant silence was always spent doing one thing or another, and she was known to be very, _very_ observant.

And with Mei’s squeak, messy and undone hair and hands pressed together in front of her crotch, she should’ve known. She _should’ve_.

“Were you just masturbating?”

It did not make hearing the word’s from Zarya’s mouth any easier. Mei felt her face burn even more then she thought was possible, and she lowered her head to face the ground. “U-Uh, no… I was just…” There was hardly an excuse – why was she trying, now?

“Want some help?”

Mei could’ve sworn her heart burst out of her chest. She snapped her head up to look at Zarya, and let out yet another squeak, stumbling back. She tripped over her own feet, causing the other woman to grasp hold of her gently to stop her from falling. Not helping, not helping!

Zarya cleared her throat. If Mei was right, she could’ve sworn she saw her blushing, too. “My apologies for the sudden request. I have been… noticing your behavior, and it was not hard to pick up that you were interested. I hope I am not wrong, for I dearly have feelings for you too. Perhaps… perhaps I could’ve done this better, but I do not take back my words. Even so, it is up to you. I apologize if I have made this awkward for you.”

Mei stumbled for words, as she brought herself up to her feet. Of _course,_ Zarya would notice, and even if she had not exactly been hiding it, Mei had not been expecting… _this_. Certainly not her feelings being reciprocated at all, period!

However, Mei could not lie to herself – this was almost a dream come true. Despite her shyness, she didn’t want to let herself lose this moment. Not now. Looking towards the door, Mei took a deep breath and composed herself. Stepping forward, she slowly shut the door again, twisting the handle to the locked position, before turning towards Zarya.

Mei nodded, sure of her decision. Zarya was hardly surprised, and yet, very aroused by the situation. She stepped closer to the smaller woman, and, against what Mei had been expecting and yet at no disappointment, pressed her plump, pink lips against her own.

Mei’s heart could not have beat any faster. It did not help when she felt Zarya’s tongue press against her own, letting her take over her mouth and bring out the moans and whimpers. Gods, she’d been waiting for this for _so_ long, and her imagination could only do so much. It was even _better_ then she’d imagined.

Mei let out a small whine of disappointment as the other pulled away, but all sad feelings went away as she felt the kisses against her neck instead, the chill of Zarya’s saliva trailing down only making her more longing. She almost did not care how long it took. If anything, she wanted it to last forever. “H-Hhh, Zarya…” she whined, begging. Even so, she needed more. The dripping down below was starting to become annoying.

Zarya let out a low chuckle, something that only made her even more eager, and lowered her hand down. Moving from her neck, she pressed Mei against the wall, sliding one hand up her shirt and grasping at her breast – no bra, as that had been removed long ago. Mei gasped, arching her head back slightly at Zarya’s thumb pressed against her sensitive nipples. Shirt rising, Mei got the message and scrambled to pull it off, letting her perky breasts fall free.

In one quick second, Zarya lunged forward, grasping her mouth around the nipple and swirling her tongue around in anticipation. Meanwhile, one hand continued to curve its way around her hips, and Mei bucked forward slightly as it pressed against her soaked underwear. There was no stopping her moans now – they fell freely, and she pressed herself further against the wall, legs spreading slightly.

It did not help when her fingers dug behind the fabric, and instantly found the right position – Mei’s moans became breathless and more intense as Zarya’s thumb pressed against her clit, whilst two fingers pressed at her slick entrance, dousing themselves in the juices from her pussy. “Hh- _Yes!_ Zarya, yes!”

Was she being too loud? Mei almost couldn’t care. With all hope, all the others were in the lunch room, therefore not being able to do so. Even then, it wasn’t as though they were in public. They were in the confines of her own room. Anyone listening would just have to go. Or stay, whatever. Mei didn’t care – she belonged to Zarya and Zarya only. She wouldn’t let anyone else do this to her. Not even on a whim. Zarya was the one for her.

“So desperate, my little mouse...” Zarya’s low voice spoke in mumbles on her breast, but even _she_ found herself wanting to bring it further. So, moving back, she kept the thumb circling lightly on Mei’s clit, relishing in the breathy moans, as her other hand lowered her skirt down to her ankles for easier access.

The moment Mei’s panties dropped to the ground, so did Zarya. She kept her thumb going as her mouth slid around, her tongue digging in deeply and grasping every area that she could – getting every drop. Mei squirmed, high pitched moans and gasps escaping her every second. As if she hadn’t felt this much pleasure _ever_. And perhaps, it was to be expected. This wasn’t just anyone – this was Zarya. And Mei had been longing for this to happen for longer than anyone could’ve imagined.

With every lick she became closer and closer – legs shaking, Mei wasn’t sure if she could hold herself up, and yet, the anticipation for her release was all the strength she needed. Pleasure rang through her body as she desperately sprawled for something to grab onto. One hand clawed at the wall whilst the other went to Zarya’s hair, grasping, yet not pulling. “S-So… close!” she called out, her moans making it hard to form complete sentences. “Zarya… Zarya!”

A few more moans, a few more shaky breaths. Mei glanced down to her but could barely get much of her look before her eyes slammed shut, and she arched back intensely. Her mind went blank with pleasure as the fluids sprung from her entrance, spilling down her walls and, yes, flooding into Zarya’s mouth. Her orgasm fading, Mei couldn’t keep herself from resting against the wall, sliding down softly onto the ground. Her breaths heavy, she brought herself to look ahead at the sight – especially once Zarya’s hand rested against her cheek. It made her heart race again to see the juices that remained on her chin, and even more so when she licked it off to speak.

“It was good, yes?” she asked, and Mei couldn’t help but giggle breathlessly, nodding her head.

“Yes, yes, definitely…” she replied, her shyness both gone and yet… not. Her mind and heart were in other places entirely right now. Yet, was she done yet? Mei could not let Zarya go without a taste… that would not be fair. “But- please, don’t go.”

Mei couldn’t bring herself to stand, but she knew someone else could, and that was all she needed. So, looking towards Zarya, in all her naked glory, she let the question slip. “Please, let me taste you, too?”

How could Zarya deny that? The sight of her, along with the taste, had quickly been enough to get her aroused, and seeing her now even made her long for it – almost as desperate as she had been. So, in one quick movement, she nodded, but before she stood up, pressed her cum-covered lips against Mei’s to steal another kiss.

 Mei wanted to savor every second of this moment, even if it meant tasting her own cum on her lips. But for now, she couldn’t be bothered by that, especially knowing that it was Zarya who had been licking it all up. And now, she got to taste her, too!

A twinge of excitement came – something that was surely going to get her all wound up again – as Zarya leaned back, looking deeply into her eyes. Mixed between patient and desperate, Zarya slid off her shirt, unclipped her bra, and let both that and her pants fall to the ground. Mei couldn’t help but stare – she’d known they were big, but seeing them like this…

Zarya smirked, catching Mei’s attention. She winked. Mei felt her face burn slightly but didn’t look away. After all, with the situation, it wasn’t so wrong… Zarya was just teasing her a little, that was all. Besides, she was the one who had just eaten her out. In fact, back track, she was the one who had started all of this.

“My apologies,” Zarya said, but with the smirk, she didn’t sound entirely sorry - Mei supposed it was just the moment. Besides, she was willing to carry on too, and even more so once Zarya’s underwear followed her pants. Her heart raced, but there was nothing stopping her anticipation as the pink haired woman stepped closer. Her pubes stood out a little – a nice shade of blond. So that was her natural colour…

As she neared, Mei snapped herself out of all thoughts to focus herself entirely on the moment. Hand sliding up to her hip, she brought herself forward and eagerly pressed her tongue against her swollen lips. It made her heart pound even more out of excitement – Zarya was this was because of _her_. And now, she was getting to taste her.

And gosh, was it worth the wait.

Mei relished in all the sounds slipping from her mouth, and the delectable and tangy taste that covered her lips and ran across her tongue. She focused on every area – even so much as to slide her finger over to rub on that sensitive clit of hers.

Zarya gasped, hardly able to hold back the sounds. She grasped Mei’s hair tight, the other hand pressing firmly against the wall in front of her. “My god…” she breathed out, another moan escaping. “Mei…”

As if her heart hadn’t been racing enough. She kept up her actions, the hand on her hip sliding around to her back to inch herself slightly closer. All energy back now, Mei supposed she could’ve made it more comfortable for her, but there was no stopping now. She hopped Zarya was close. Mei wanted nothing more than to feel the flood of her juices in her mouth and down her chin, as Zarya had got from Mei.

Perhaps, Mei was even more desperate for the taste now then she had been for her release, before. She longed to make her feel as good, and every sound that rang through her ears was proof that she was doing well. Lower, but hardly as less often – even more, if Mei had to brag. She ignored her own excitement, purely focused only on Zarya’s pleasure only.

Mei gasped as the hand grasped tightly at her hair, almost pulling – despite the sharp, sudden feeling of pain, a muffled moan escaped her as it faded away softly. It stung, but not the kind of sting that would have her rubbing the spot – instead, it softly buzzed, giving her an odd feeling of pleasure.

Gratefully, it did not occur too often, but Mei found herself relishing in the tight grasps of her hair, which only fueled her more. And, she couldn’t help it. Lowering one hand, she pressed it against her clit, rubbing rather furiously in time with every lick. It just felt too _good_.

Mei’s moans sent even more pleasure through Zarya, buzzing against her sensitive button, and she almost choked against her moans, which were becoming much more ragged. Good, she was close. Mei wasn’t faring any better though – who knew a few hair grabs and two fingers could bring her so close, already?

“F-hah… ahh! You—” Zarya tried but could hardly get herself to speak – especially not when the wave of pleasure that almost had her blinded rushed through her entire body. She squinted her eyes shut, as she gave Mei a mouthful of all that had been building up inside of her.

Although she couldn’t hold it all, Mei held back a few moans to get what she could to slide down her throat. She almost choked – but anything would be worth it for that taste. Anyone else would be disgusted, but Mei couldn’t help but long for it, especially after having it drag along her tongue for so long. Meanwhile, as Zarya caught her breath, softly running a hand along her hair, Mei couldn’t hold herself back any longer.

Her second orgasm for this time hit her like a firecracker – Mei could barely even bring herself to _one_ usually, and now she was having another. It was hardly any less pleasurable, but once it had sated, it left her exhausted – breathing heavily, eyelids lowered, and only the hand on Zarya’s hip was keeping her from slumping onto the soft ground. How… was she still standing?

Right, athlete. Despite how much Zarya had lost it before, she was back to normal in seconds, give or take a few off breaths or two. She kept up the stroking, lowering herself down to the ground to look gently into Mei’s eyes.

“My little mouse, are you tired?” Zarya asked, and she murmured, nodding. Mei wished she could’ve reacted to being picked up and carried across to the bed, but the warmth made it harder to keep awake. Yet, she could feel the arm around her shoulder, the warmth by her side, and the soft hand that dragged through her hair gently as Mei cuddled up to Zarya’s side.

“I cannot say that was my first, but… it was definitely one of my best. I suppose it was you – I cannot lie, you have some skill. Not many people… usually leave me breathless. Though, perhaps I was more willing to let myself go for you then I have anyone else…” Zarya carried on softly, unaware of whether Mei was still awake or not. Still, she didn’t mind so much. Getting her thoughts out was something she did often, whether others were listening or not.

“Mmm… can we stay like this forever, Zarya…?” Mei mumbled, stirring slightly. Zarya was a little surprised, but softly smiled, nodding her head as she looked to the ceiling.

“Of course. However long you wish for me to be around, I will be here,” Zarya said, and the words had never been truer. She wished for nothing more than happiness for Mei, and if she could give her that, then Zarya would do her best. “I love you, Mei.”

Mei shuffled against her side, barely conscious. “Mmm… love you… Zarya...”

Zarya felt her heart swell as Mei slowly drifted off to sleep and inched herself a little down to grasp the nearby blanket. Placing it over the two of them, she stared up at the ceiling, the previous events playing in her mind. Smiling, she let her own eyes close softly, savoring all of the gentle sounds around her as she lay.

 

 


End file.
